


Summer

by Reirachan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I think that's it - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Smut, bottom!Kasamatsu, dominant!Kise, really slight bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reirachan/pseuds/Reirachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukio couldn't stand summer, but Kise was more than happy to show him the pleasures of that season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

More than anything, Kasamatsu hated summer. He hated to sweat and the heat as a whole. Summer was equal to the feeling of not wanting to never leave home, maybe never wake up, hibernate until the coming of fall.

So it wasn’t surprising that summer was Kise’s favorite season.

He loved the heat and even the sweat, because it made him feel alive and natural. Summer was colorful and full of energy, just like Kise himself. Summer excited all his senses; he could see better, smell better, listen better, and enjoy life better. It was the perfect time for someone like him. 

“There are other good parts, too,” he thought immediately when he opened the bedroom’s door.

Kasamatsu had fallen asleep, well that wasn’t surprising. He had a ventilator turned on in the max, the closest to him as possible. Said ventilator was placed right behind him. Somehow, he had managed to sleep with his legs open, knees pointing at the top. He wasn’t wearing socks, and, thanks to the wind that came out of the ventilator, his shorts were lifted to his thighs, and Kise could see the exposed skin. Also, a part of his shirt was lifted as well, showing the well-toned abs Kasamatsu had. There was sweat all over his body and he was painting a bit due to the heat. 

_I can’t believe he can be this sexy by accident,_ he thought to himself as he got closer, crawling over the bed until he was placed between Kasamatsu’s legs. “Yukio,” he said, “wake up.”

Kasamatsu didn’t even open his eyes. “It’s hot,” he complained, as if that would make it perfectly acceptable to sleep all day.

“Oh,” Kise gave him a knowing smile, “I know that.”

This sent Yukio’s internal alarms off. He opened his eyes, “Kise, what are you…”

Too late. Kise took one of his legs and lifted it, tracing his tongue along its shape, from the knee to his thighs. He could feel the salty taste of Kasamatsu’s sweat, and yes, he liked it. He loved the taste of his leg, the feeling of it. It was soft and toned. He groped the area where his leg met his butt, giving the area near his thighs a soft bite.

His senses really did get sharper in summer.

And, if Kasamatsu’s slow, full of pleasure moans were any indication, Kasamatsu’s did as well. He smiled, the kind of smile that the devil would envy, as he slide his hands inside Kasamatsu’s shirt, lifting them to his back and then going back down until he reached his waist, teasingly groping and massaging that place as he licked Kasamatsu’s thighs. Yukio’s moans got more intense as he did that. It was easy to tease him. Soon, he was biting his own hand, teary eyes as he tried to hold back. And Kise wasn’t even started.

In summer, Kasamatsu purred and meowed at each touch, and Kise could feel the shiver that slowly crawled over his body. Just a little more stimulus and he would arch his back, letting out a scream of pleasure. In summer, he made the cutest faces and sounds, painted a lot more, and filled himself with desire.

How could Kise _not_ love summer?

Kasamatsu was still biting his hand, so Kise had a better idea. He lifted Kasamatsu’s shirt until it reached his mouth. “Bite it,” he ordered, and even Kise was impressed by how bossy he sounded, how filled with desire his voice was, how husky it sounded.

He was equally impressed by the fact that Kasamatsu obliged, biting his shirt, a red flush all over his face, pleading in his eyes like he was begging, _please_.

This sent a flush to Kise’s lower parts. He took Kasamatsu’s arms, holding both his wrists together with one hand above his body. He could’ve taken a moment to appreciate the view, Kasamatsu flushed and submissive to him, biting his shirt and exposing his skin, but said skin was claiming for him and he couldn’t be happier to oblige.

He licked Kasamatsu’s jaw slowly, tracing its way to his ear and sucking it for a long, long time, until he released it with a _pop_. He then proceeded, now tracing back to Kasamatsu’s neck, and lower, until he had reached the point he was looking for: the nipples.

He put his tongue over one of them, not licking, just letting it there and looking at Kasamatsu evilly, just to tease him, and _fuck_ , Kasamatsu could come just from that. 

“Ryouta…” his voice was unsteady with desire, he couldn’t form a proper plead, “please…”

The evil grin expanded itself, and then Kise starting working on his nipple, licking and sucking and even giving delicate bites. At the same time, he started rubbing knee against Kasamatsu’s erection, and he could feel it growing larger. Kasamatsu’s back was arching and his legs were writhing below him, and Kise was enjoying that. He pinched Kasamatsu’s nipple with his lips, and he moaned in response. Kise just couldn’t stand it anymore. He let go of his nipple, enjoying the disappointed moan Kasamatsu let out.

“Yukio,” he said, hoarse voice, “I’m going to tie you up”

He only swallowed, as Kise did just that, tying his hands together as he palmed his erection. When he was done, he put more pressure on it, and Kasamatsu _purred_ , calling out his name.

“Ahh… Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta…” he cried, needy. That was it, that was all it took to wake the beast inside of Kise. He rubbed Yukio’s erection again, this time with his, and a shot of pleasure went through their whole bodies. He took Yukio’s shorts and boxers and sent them flying to the ground, not giving it a second glance. Instead, he started teasing Yukio’s hole, letting his hands slide in his ass and rub against the entrance. Now Yukio was whining and whimpering below him, and Kise thought of stopping and leaving him there, crying and begging for more, but that was probably not an option, because what he actually did was to put Yukio’s dick inside his mouth, sucking it greedily, bobbing his head up and down, keeping eye contact with Yukio the whole time. His eyes stared at Yukio like he was his prey, and he was going to eat him entirely. Kasamatsu swallowed, trying not to come. He didn’t want to, not yet. “Ryouta…” he whimpered, “fuck me.”

Kise released his cock, leaving a trail of saliva that lead to his mouth. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He had the evil smile on again. “I don’t think you’re in position of ordering me to do anything,” he said, “if you want me to, ask me nicely.”

Yukio swallowed, but that wasn’t the answer Kise was looking for. He pressed his hand on Yukio’s dick, gaining a moan in response. “Ask me,” he ordered.

“Ah… Fuck, Ryouta… Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me… Please… Please, Ryouta”

He put his fingers on Kasamatsu’s mouth, and without a complaint he started to suck it. “Good boy,” he whispered against Kasamatsu’s ear, and Yukio was embarrassed after he actually _moaned_ to that, completely turned on by that husky voice. Kise retreated his fingers, putting them back on Kasamatsu’s hole and massaging it slowly. He unzipped his shorts with his free hand, putting it down but not having enough patience to take it off, as he inserted the first finger in.

No matter how dominant Kise was, he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Kasamatsu. He knew how much it hurt when he inserted the first finger, so before moving it he kissed Kasamatsu’s thighs and licked his balls, earning soft moans as Yukio was getting more used to the intrusion. When the moans grew to purrs, he inserted the second finger, and Yukio arched his back, in _pleasure_. Kise scissored his fingers inside him, and then he inserted a third finger, moving them inside him and searching for his sweet spot, as the purrs turned into meows and then groans, and finally whimpers when he found his prostrate. He hit that spot more and more, enjoying each sound Yukio was making, how his face twitched in pleasure and he curled his toes, bit his lips, let out tears of pleasure and moved his hips back and forth to him. Also, he was tied, submissive, and _what a sight_. He felt his cock twitch. He wanted to see more of his face, he wanted to see him come from nothing but his fingers, but he knew he couldn’t make it, he wanted to be inside him, _now_. He retreated his fingers without previous warning and reached for the drawer where they kept the condoms and the lube.

When he was finished wrapping himself, he took Kasamatsu’s legs and put them on his shoulders as he introduced himself in Yukio, groaning. He was tight and twitching inside, and Kise tried not to move as he was getting used to the volume inside him. To distract Yukio from the pain, Kise kissed his neck tenderly. Slowly, Kasamatsu relaxed, and slowly Kise started moving, looking for a rhythm that worked for both of them. It didn’t take much. Soon, he was hitting him faster, and every time Kasamatsu moaned in response, he would put more strength into hitting him, almost stretching him open. Now he was doing it roughly at full speed, and Yukio _loved_ it, crying Ryouta’s name, his face all flushed in red, his eyes shut closed as he tried not to scream – and failed, as “Ryouta!” came out of his lips once again.

“Yukio…” he purred, and then Yukio _cried_ and arched his back, tears overflowing as he tried to say, voice shaky, “right there”

He’d hit his spot. Oh, good to know.

Without any warning, he slammed that spot, over and over again, putting more strength each time he did that. He was a complete beast, oblivious to anything around him, except for Yukio’s moans.

“Ryouta, Ryouta, Ryouta, nggh, aah, Ryouta, fuck!” he yelled as he finally came on his own belly, tears rolling down his face. Ryouta didn’t last anything after that vision, coming as well inside him, panting as they both tried to catch their breaths, exhausted.

“Ryouta…” Kasamatsu was the one to break the silence, “untie me”

“Oh, sure,” Kise said hurriedly, giving him an apologetic face as he did just that. He was throwing away the condom when Kasamatsu sighed, “I need a bath”

Kise smiled, “at least it’s hot,” he said as he took Kasamatsu in his arms.

“Hey, brat, what are you doing?” he yelled as he tried to get away.

“Carrying you to the bathroom.”

“You don’t need to carry me like a princess to the bathroom, moron! I can’t go there myself”

“I don’t think so, senpai. I really overdid it this time, sorry.”

“It’s alright, let me go!”

Kise chuckled, “don’t wanna. I’m going to take a bath with you anyways. I will clean your hair and massage your back, how about that?”

Massage on the back. Yukio was defeated. “Fine,” he mumbled.

Indeed, Kise really loved summer.

**Author's Note:**

> That was supposed to be a fluff kind of sex, but then dominant!Kise just came over and hit me on the head and oh well who's complaining.


End file.
